Many people enjoy the presence of deer and other wild game in their yards and on their property. In order to attract such animals, many place elevated feeding stations filled with corn, grains or other feed which entice the animals to stay, feed and hopefully return on a daily basis.
While most of these feeders work, a primary inconvenience of all such apparatuses is that they need to be refilled on a regular basis. This refilling operation is most often done by climbing a ladder and pouring feed into a top portion of the feeder. However, this is not both time consuming and somewhat dangerous due to the elevated nature of the feeder.
Another method available for refilling most deer feeders is to take the feeder down, refill it and then place it back. This is method is even more time consuming and requires significant physical exertion.
Various attempts have been made to provide wildlife feeder systems. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,777; U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,598; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,746. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these apparatuses fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such apparatuses require significant time and physical exertion to refill. Also, many such apparatuses require additional complex portions to install and maintain. Furthermore, many such apparatuses are aesthetically unpleasing. In addition, many such apparatuses may inhibit the efficacy of an associated feeder. Accordingly, there exists a need for a filling device for deer feeders without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.